Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles "Tails" Prower 'is an anthropomorphic nine year-old, two-tailed fox who is Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend and equal sidekick throughout their adventures together. He is also a prodigy in terms of machinery and science, the youngest member of the New Freedom Fighters as well as the team's overall brains, and the boyfriend of Cosmo the Seedrian. He is even the main deuteragonist of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''franchise. Background Physical Appearance Tails is a young, anthropomorphic fox with the unique mutation of giving him two tails instead of one. He has mostly orange-yellow fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tip of his tails, and has blue eyes. Tails wears a pair of white, medium-length gloves and socks with small gray fasteners on his hands and feet. He also wears a pair of red sneakers with white toes and cuffs, gray soles, and white sports tape around the feet and heels of his shoes. He even wears a brown work belt with a shoulder strap around the front and back of his body with a small emblem adorned with his signature symbol on the front, and a pair of brown work goggles on the top of his head. Personality Tails is gentle, friendly, sweet-natured and loyal with a plucky "can do" attitude and an inherent optimism. Tails is a proficient think with a big imagination, and is not one to grab the spotlight for himself and is instead always ready to willing help others without asking for anything in return. Tails has a distinct love for mechanics and he finds himself most at home in his workshop working on his next creation. Despite his great skills, Tails is very humble about his abilities, never giving them many thoughts, though he has yet to discover his true potential of what he can accomplish. As the Sonic series progressed, Tails has become more outspoken about his intelligence, though he still does not openly brag. He is constantly furnishing his mind with big dreams of epic inventions to not only give his team the edge but also make life easier, though while some of his creations are brilliant, some are questionable and not always reliable. Despite his mishaps, Tails can always be relied to come through for other people. Unlike Sonic who runs headlong into trouble, Tails plans out the best possible approach to take on a challenge. Logically orientated, Tails relies on facts and science over questionable theories, and believes that every occurrence has an logically explanation. When he was young, Tails often lacked self-confidence and courage and was very timited. After meeting Sonic and gaining his support, Tails gained more confidence and belief in himself. However, this status quo, created from Sonic's authority over him put a mental stranglehold on Tails that made him dependent on Sonic. As such, he often lacked directions and confidence whenever he was on his own. A turning point for Tails came when Station Square was in danger of being destroyed, Tails was the only one who could stop this. With Sonic nowhere to be found, Tails realized that he could not depend on Sonic forever and had to try on his own. After saving Station Square, Tails realized he could be independent and support himself without Sonic, and all he needed was determination and faith. Since then, Tails has become more independent, self-confident, motivated and brave, and can as well rise up to be a real hero when needed. During their earlier adventures together, Tails strove to become just like Sonic by replicating the mannerisms he found admirable. In this period, Tails was content with being Sonic's sidekick as he was just happy to hang out with Sonic. As Tails grew as a person, he still remained as close to Sonic as ever as his sidekick and still looks up to him, but his esteem about Sonic's heroics have dwindled, as he these days cares more about inventing then Sonic's heroic deeds. Despite his development, Tails still tends to depend on Sonic when he is in a moment of weakness. However, he hopes to one day be self-sufficient and independent like Sonic, while proving he can be relied upon. Also, even though Tails still enjoys being Sonic's sidekick, he believes that he can do almost anything if he puts his mind onto it. At times, Tails can be shy in the face of the unknown, but his friends will always help push him out of his comfort zone. Sometimes though, he feels like he has to prove himself to his teammates and show them that he can be use-full to them again. Despite his intelligence and general fearlessness, Tails is afraid of lightning and can be naive and big mouthed. Tails also hates feeling useless or being ignored, as seen in the cases when he is talking to Sonic. He also gets very angry when someone dismiss his mechanical skills and takes it very personally, as seen when Wave the Swallow mocked his self-customized Blue Star. Tails also has a tendency to talk techno-babble, much to the irritation of his friends, such as when he tried to explain how an Extreme Gear worked, meaning that Tails does not always use tact in a situational matter. Nevertheless, Tails is supportive of his friends, willing to be by their side no matter what or how dangerous the situation might be, and do whatever it takes to help them, even if it means sacrificing himself for them. History Before the Series The First Chapter New Adventures Shirogane's Puppet Reign Babylon Ark Search Five Nations Civil War Universal Blood War New Shattered World Crisis Korra's Odyssey Day of the Black Comet Zanpakuto Rebellion Swords Beast Campaign Kagura's Revenge Return of the Metarex Eggman's Conquest Campaign Last War Powers and Abilities Twin Tails *'Twin Tails: Tails' unique trait is his genetic abnormality that has granted him two large, fluffy tails that can twirl together. During his lifetime, Tails has learned to use his two tails to his advantage in many situations, which is usually for transportation or unique combat moves. **'Propeller Flight': The most noticeably skill Tails has demonstrated with his twin is his ability to achieve flight with them. By twirling his twin tails around like rotary blades, Tails is able to lift himself off the ground and fly around in mid-air like a helicopter. When in flight, Tails can move at incredible speeds, reaching that of 768 mph (1,236 km/h) and go fast enough to keep up with Sonic, with great agility and mobility. He can also use his twin tails to manipulate his descend through mid-air, allowing him to glide. **'Flight Speed': He can also use his tails as a turbine to push himself forward while hovering slightly above ground, allowing him to reaching speeds nearing those of Sonic himself. Tails' outstanding speed in this field is partially due his training with Sonic. **'Twin Tails Fighting Style': Tails' twin tails are shown to be very powerful limbs in their own right, being both strong and fast enough to slice through metal. In combat, Tails can also use his twin tails for different fighting moves and techniques. Intelligence and Mechanical Skills *'Genius Intellect': Despite his young age, Tails has a genius-level intellect and is a natural prodigy when it comes to mechanics, being an extremely capable inventor and skilled mechanic. His intellect rivals that of Doctor Eggman's. Even Kisuke and Kakashi comment on his intellect despite his young age. **'Master Mechanic and Inventor': Tails is a master mechanical engineer and inventor, creating, fixing and building many machines that can help him during his adventures. Over the years, Tails has been known to create more than a few mechanical items of his own which have proven useful over time. These creations includes his various technological advanced, and often transformable, Tornado series of airplanes, his various combat equipment, his Chaos Emerald locater, the Sea Fox, the Lunar Fox, and his multifunctional Miles Electric to name a few. When given a piece of technology, Tails only needs to take a few looks on it to determine its functions, elements and purposes, even for the highly advanced Gizoid androids. Tails even claimed that he is smart enough to build a TV out of paperclips and reprogram a supercomputer using a toothpick and dishwashing detergent. When it comes to new forms of construction, Tails is quick to grasp new technologies, such as Material technology, and once he develops an understanding of it, excels on the subject in question. In the fields of Extreme Gear mechanics, Tails has great skills at tuning and constructing different kinds of Extreme Gear. Though he is not as skilled in Extreme Gear mechanics as Wave the Swallow, his skills on the subject is great enough to impress Wave, which is a considerable feat given her standpoint for good Extreme Gear mechanics. **'Master Strategist and Tactician': Tails is a master strategist and tactician, able to analyze and test theories about his opponent's skills and how to deal with them in a calculated manner. He can even use his intellect to formulate battle plans when others don't have any ideas as well as coming up with backup plans in case the main ones don't go his way. **'Physics and Chemistry': Tails is also quite brilliant in science and physics. When dealing with matters involving the fabric of time and space or other theoretical situations, Tails can quickly come up with solid theories to how certain events will occur. Tails can also read and translate Binary and Hexadecimal language and also have some knowledge about ancient legends. Physical Abilities *'Super Speed': Tails can run at average speed without his twin tails, but know as fast as Sonic. *'High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes': Tails possesses great acrobatic skills, agility and reflexes. He can also perform synchronized air tricks while in mid-air and dodge enemy attacks with great acrobatic talent. *'Hightened Senses': A fox's natural ability is their heightened senses, which Tails uses to see, hear, as well as sense danger when its' coming. *'Experienced Swimmer': Tails is quite good at swimming as well. By using his twin tails as rear propellers, Tails can move underwater at significant speeds and with great ease. Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Expert' Combat Skills *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Despite receiving no combat training, Tails is a formidable fighter. His main fighting style is his tails and many gadgets and arsenal weaponry at his disposal for unexpected, unorthodox, or calculated attacks. Other Skills *'Expert Air Pilot and Aerial Fighter': As shown with his various Tornado biplanes and the X-Tornado, Tails has excellent air piloting skills, and has aerial dog-fighting skills to go along with them against enemy aircraft. Many people say that Tails is the best pilot and air fighter who knows how to use a plane more frequently in everyday use and battle. *'Excellent Driving Skills': Aside from his piloting skills, Tails shows exceptional driving skills. *'Expert Extreme Gear rider': While not only being talented with Extreme Gear mechanics, Tails is also, in his own right, a talent Extreme Gear rider, and possibly one of the best in the world, as he has proven himself capable of going up against the Babylon Rogues, who are considered the best Extreme Gear riders in the world. He also has enough skills to ride his Extreme Gear through mid-air with great precisions and control over his movements. *'Proficient EnerBeam wielder': Tails is an excellent wielder on the EnerBeam technology, and knows its workings from the inside out. *'Grinding' Chaos Powers *'Harnessing Chaos Energy' Transformations *'Wind Fox Mode' **'Aerokinesis': In this mode, Tails now possesses the ability to control and manipulate the element of wind. **'Enhanced Speed' **'Enhanced Agility' **'Enhanced Strength' **'Enhanced Durability' **'Augmented Power' Equipment *Buddy Bot *Miles Electric *Tail's Toolbox *Yellow Tail Transportation *Tails-Cycle *X-Tornado Relationships Friends/Allies *T-Pup (Robotic pet and special sidekick) *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend and mentor, close as brothers) **Knuckles the Echidna (Best friend and teammate) *Team Rose **Amy Rose (Good friend) **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Sticks the Badger *Zach the Hedgehog (Close friend and teammate) *Sam Spartan (Good friend and technical partner) *Kevin Spartan *Candace Spartan *Grandpa Spartan *New Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn (Surrogate older sister) **Nicole the Holo-Lynx **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus (Best friend and mechanical partner) **Cosmo the Seedrian (Girlfriend) **Alex the Alligator **Alice the Chipmunk **Alejandro the Lion *The Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel *Perci *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (to a degree) **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Emerl *Team Future **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Shade the Echidna *Omochao *Uryu Ishida *Shikamaru Nara *Bolin Rivals *Doctor Eggman (also enemy) *Wave the Swallow *Metal Sonic (also enemy) *Metal Tails (also enemy) Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Doctor Eggman (Arch-enemy) *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *Badniks *Metal Sonic *Metal Tails (Robotic doppelganger) *Metal Knuckles *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-110 Iota *Doctor Eggman Nega *Witchcart Craft *Chaos (formerly) *The Black Arms *The Metarx **Dark Oak **Pale Bay Leaf **Black Narcissus **Yellow Zelkova **Red Pine **Green Maple *The Deadly Seven *Team Hooligan *The Supression Squad *Bentley Adams *The Shadow Vipers *Lyric the Last Ancient Theme Songs *Believe in Myself Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Foxes Category:Inventors Category:Team Sonic Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Heroes Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Fly Type Characters Category:Guard Type Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Genius Intellects Category:Flash Step Experts Category:Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Heroes Alliance Category:New United Republic Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters in Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Dating Characters Category:Awakening Aura Users Category:Special Sacrifices